


Dim Corridors

by mochitiger



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Doctor Byun Baekhyun, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Music Video: Lotto (EXO), Music Video: Lucky One (EXO), Science Fiction, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochitiger/pseuds/mochitiger
Summary: Secrets within secrets can only be unraveled by those who keep them.Baekhyun knows. He infiltrated a mafia group to get Subject 61, the key to his most ambitious plans. Chanyeol knows. He's strapped down under the mercy of someone who lied to him, ready to experiment with his existence.Just how deep is the truth the dim corridors are hiding?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: Challenge #12 — EXO's Universe





	Dim Corridors

The clacking of heels and footsteps resonated through the empty hallway. The long corridor is illuminated by dim lights laid on the concrete walls, creating the illusion of glowing white box outlines going on forever. It was an exaggeration, though. It doesn't go on forever; Baekhyun would know. He’s been working in the high security, daresay, secret facility for quite some time now. 

He hummed under his breath, lean fingers tapping against the pockets of his coat, from which his thumbs are hooked into. He nodded his head to the unheard music, ignoring the cold stares from the facility staff he’s with. Not that he can see them anyway; their red shields are covering their faces, emphasizing just how covert this facility is. 

The team reached the end of the corridor, right in front of a smooth, seamless double door. A retina scan is by the door, and Baekhyun continued humming as he stood in front of it, leaning slightly to position his eyes against the scanner. The red lights surrounding the device turned green and Baekhyun stepped away with a grin, watching as the doors slid open with a hiss. 

“After you,” the auburn-haired said, crescent eyes filled with mirth, bowing slightly, letting one of the women lead the way. The doors revealed another hallway, but infinitely brighter, so _white_ it’s almost blinding. 

“Welcome to Maximum Security Confinement and Laboratory 4. Please proceed with caution. This area is for highly dangerous individuals. Follow laboratory protocols for safety,” a woman’s overly cheerful, robotic voice announced, prompting the man to snort as he made his way towards the biggest room. It’s not hard to miss, after all, a large glass window is installed on the wall, making everyone inside visible.

Baekhyun stood in front, humming ceased. His eyes are trained on the figures lying prone on the bed; he has always told higher ups that putting _them_ together is highly dangerous. Ironic, really, how they insist staff to strictly follow the area protocols but ignore the warnings Baekhyun often repeated. Well, not his problem anymore. He’s here to study, to take note, to finally execute his grandest, most ambitious experiment yet.

“Subject 61 has been giving us problems,” a monotone voice piped up. Baekhyun gave a noncommittal shrug, as if the information wasn’t new at all. Still, he’s interested. He motioned the humanoid to continue. “The other subjects have been restrained; first phase of the project has been started on them. Subject 61 burned two of the androids earlier; he’s been tranquilized but still considered a threat. We highly suggest the subject’s immediate termination.”

Baekhyun frowned, eyebrows furrowed. He worked hard to get Subject 61, even worked on the field just to get him. Admittedly, he didn’t have to _fuck_ Chanyeol, that wasn’t part of the operation, but the man’s intimidating aura, lean and hard body, towering over him as he smirked, dimples showing, before sucking hickeys on his slender neck, had his knees going out. Besides, the facility doesn’t have to know he got fucked inside that car they had cornered Chanyeol in plenty of times, that the stains on the seats were their cum. Subject 61 is his best kept secret, the key to his success, so no, no one’s getting terminated.

“I don’t think so. I fucking infiltrated a mafia group to get them, to get _him_ , you hear me? Move him to confinement area 5. ASAP,” Baekhyun hissed, steps quickening as he made his way to his private space. Technically, it was a confinement area cum laboratory, but unofficially it’s his office. He’s an asset to this facility, they really can't say no to him.

The humanoids rolled the now-stirring awake firewielder into the room, wordlessly moving him to the bed, strapping long and lean limbs against it. Chanyeol is fully awake now, eyes glowing red as he snarled at the robots strapping him. The humanoids scurried away, leaving the room without another word, locking the door as per protocol.

“You can’t use your powers here; I designed the security systems myself so don't bother trying,” Baekhyun said without looking up from his clipboard.

“Let me the fuck out, Byun, I swear to fucking hell I will kill you,” the man spat, anger bleeding in his voice. Baekhyun cocked his head, setting his clipboard down before stepping towards the bed.

“Ah, but we both know you can’t, Chanyeol. Besides, I need you here, honey. So please be a good boy, okay? Unless you wanna get tranquilized again,” Baekhyun spoke, sweet tone contrasting the words as he leaned down and pecked Chanyeol’s plump lips.

“What do you want, _Baekhyun_ ?” Chanyeol’s voice sounded _sad_. “What do you need me for?”

Baekhyun started humming as he undid the straps on Subject 61’s wrists, said man’s wide eyes of surprise unnoticed, as he continued to free him of the straps in his thighs and legs this time. 

Chanyeol’s eyes followed Baekhyun’s movements, breath hitching when the doctor started unbuttoning his pants, pulling them off his long legs, before climbing up on the bed with him.

“You, my beautiful fire, is the key to the _resistance,”_ Baekhyun hotly whispered against his ears. He pulled back a little before lifting his hand up, and suddenly the dim room was filled with light from the doctor’s hand. Chanyeol couldn’t stop the gasp that left his lips.

“You’re one of us.” 

Big eyes met crescent ones; Baekhyun’s nod was all the answer Chanyeol could get before the doctor fiercely kissed him, hips grinding down.

“I will amplify your powers, Chanyeol. Make you unstoppable,” Baekhyun moaned as hot lips started kissing down his throat, big warm hands on his waist. “We will lead the future, baby. No more hiding. The Red Force’s reign is over.”

A gasp was heard as Chanyeol slid inside him, pulling him down as close as possible before the thrusts started.

“Better deliver on that, _Doctor._ Or I’ll kill you.”

A thrust and moan.

“Just be good, baby. _It’s finally our time_.”


End file.
